


Cecidit super alas

by fjallaris_625



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Fallen! Myrrh concept, Gen, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, I Tried To Keep It Neutral, My First Fanfic, Sorry if things go wonky lol, Summoner | Eclat | Kiran Being an Idiot, This idea was floating about for a while so here you go, no beta we die like Gunnthrá, plz go easy lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fjallaris_625/pseuds/fjallaris_625
Summary: On a cold winter's morning, Kiran goes out to summon some new heroes to help the already stretched thin order. However, fate seems to want to do other things and Kiran gets a surprise and shock of his life at the newcomer...
Kudos: 3





	Cecidit super alas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, thank you very much for coming to read my fic :)
> 
> Some quick things before we get into this, this is my first time writing...anything like this to be honest so apologies in advance if my writing isn’t perfect at times.  
> That being said, if you have any feedback I’d massively appreciate a comment or some advice cuz uhhh I’m diving into this headfirst, with no beta and tbh I’m not 100% on my writing skills, I've honestly spent so much time editing this already so I've decided no more overthinking. As another note, I'm aiming to keep this as gender neutral as possible sorry if I mess that up lol.
> 
> Anyways that's enough babbling from me now, I hope this is an entertaining read for you and there will be another notes section at the end, where I will sum up my thought processes and headcanons when writing this. :)

## An unexpected arrival

No matter how many times you gazed upon this place, it still never ceased to confound you with just how all this summoning malarky actually worked. 

The fact that it was a chilly winter's morning, probably did not help matters. The crisp morning air that usually helped accompany you in these summoning sessions, was all but gone. In its place were sharp gusts of wind, with a bite that proceeded to gnaw away at the parts of your face that weren’t protected against the chill. 

Shivering for what was probably the 5th time since you left the castle, you pressed on despite the elements and reached the stairs to the main summoning platform. You couldn’t help but admire how beautiful this place was in winter, the icicles that dangled downwards off the arches like frosty fingers reaching for something unseen, the water features that ran down from the main altar frozen solid by the cold, the whole place bathed in the cold yet almost glowing snow only added to the beauty of the- 

You shook your head, sighing at your almost childlike excitement over some snow. Alfonse had already relentlessly pestered you into wearing this hideous thing that he called a face covering, as well as giving you _the_ lecture about going out in the cold. Yet despite rolling your eyes at it all, you were still smiling at how your best friend never endingly fretted over you, a bit ironic considering he was the one trying not to be friends at first you added glibly. 

Regardless of your personal opinion of it all, you had promised him you’d only summon these three heroes and then get back to the castle straight away. Proceeding from your little thinking spot underneath the bottom-most arch, you ascend the final flight of stairs. 

Recently you’d found the order to be in quite a tough spot, that first encounter with niðavellir really showed that you’d been stretched thin recently. Having to recover the events of each realm meant certain heroes were out of action, then you had Thòrr attacking Askr, as well as those pesky røkkr sieges which seemed to only happen at the most inconvenient times. But all of this had left you with a large amount of orbs, the weather (and Alfonse) only allowing you to summon just the three today, however.

Once your internal monologuing was over once again, you’d reached the summoning stone. Usually this area had a nice, calm aura to it. But despite not being able to place it, something just didn’t feel right today and was playing on your mind a bit. However, resigning it to the ‘useless thoughts’ bin in your head and kicking it to the back of your mind, you pull out breidablik and load a single orb into the chamber.

Taking a nice deep breath, “Let’s go..” ,you say to the winter breeze and raise the breidablik. 

__

Pulling the trigger makes the feeling make it’s return and increases it tenfold, to the point you become very concerned about only coming here yourself. However, that is the point at which the feeling subsides to nothingness and the familiar magic begins working on delivering you a hero. 

__

_'It’s like my own personal hero amazon service'_ , you dryly remark to yourself. 

__

However, that alone is enough to let your mind wander. _'I wonder how everyone is doing? How are my family reacting to me just vanishing? Has my sister grown old enough to move out now? Do I even have parents, let alone a family to go back to anymore?'_

__

Shaking your head vigorously, you rid yourself of those thoughts as quickly as they came, despite them being that awful reminder of what the cost of being here has come at. 

__

You are snapped out of your thoughts in time for the summoning circle to be shrouded in a suffocating darkness, instantly setting you on high alert. 

__

Keeping the breidablik at the ready, you draw the Dragonsbane. By all rights, it was just a simple silver sword with an enchantment on it that made it effective against dragons. But to you it was irreplaceable, it’d served you well in so many battles and never once could you complain about it. 

__

Feeling the familiar feel of the worn leather straps, the icy chill of the metal hand guard managed to calm you enough to speak.

__

“Who goes there?”, you ask assertively to the shroud, in hopes that it would at least answer.

__

And for a moment, you fear that it won’t and slowly set your stance. As soon as your sword is raised however, the darkness recedes lightly and swirls like a vortex around you.

__

_“My...how ironic that the human is asking that, hm?”_

__

__

The statement alone sets you on an even higher guard, and you can feel a little bit of adrenaline kicking in at the sheer coldness and hatred those words are spoken in. 

__

“That hardly answers my question, who are you?”, you reaffirm to this mystery figure whilst trying not to let that slightest bit of internal fear show.

__

There is another light pause in your exchange, that darkness somehow seeming to dim further.

__

_“Pfft how quaint of a human such as yourself, you think you’re in the position to make demands of me?”_ , the figure spits back at you in a tone that is now outright vitriolic. You hope briefly that this doesn’t have to end with violence, but you decide it's best not to put too much stock in that. 

__

You steady yourself, before trying to regain some control in this situation, “Seeing as I summoned you here in my own back gar- in my own castle I mean, _yes_ I do think so. Now, tell me your name.” 

__

The darkness doesn’t answer for a while, as if in shock that you’d speak back in such a way. It helps you steel your nerves in no ways at all, in fact it makes you consider making a break for the castle and calling for backup right now. 

__

But of course, nothing is ever that simple in Askr. The figure just laughs at your helplessness, “Oh? Something funny there?”, you jab back involuntary, making you cringe at your own carelessness. The laughter is now just completely hysteric at this point, sending bolts of fear down your spine. Yet, why is there something familiar about-

__

You have no time to ponder that thought anymore. _“Heh..hehheh..you foolish human, you can sense **his** power here yet you cannot recognise it? Hah, but you are a stupid one you”_, the figure bites back at you. 

__

Instead of making more witty remarks that won’t end well for you, you try to make sense of who this is. 

__

The first thing you kick yourself for not recognizing is the magic is very obviously from the sacred world, it feels exactly like the demon king’s magic you surmise but surely it can’t be him? Something about this person just doesn’t match up. Still there are no other alternatives, so you inquire, “Are you the demon king?”. 

__

The darkness shifts. _“Hmm...no, at least not exactly. I can wield some of his power, but I am not him directly”_. Great, that helps me so much.

__

All of a sudden, you remember something that frequently came up before. This person referred to you only as a human, which only points only to two answers. Either could be very disturbing if true, but you go for your first guess because surely it has to be this person? There's no way that... 

__

Regardless of how you feel, “A-Are you...Morva?”, you trepidly ask.

__

It’s almost as if the darkness goes shock-still, and does so for far too long than you’re comfortable with. However, the darkness suddenly shifts and the vortex is even stronger, with an aura that promises malice and pain. Shortly after, you receive it's answer, _“No, and if you speak that name again I’ll make sure you know **pain**..”_, it somehow speaks now with even more outright and unbridled hatred, though the twinge of pain is not lost on you.

__

__

But it tells you everything. That reaction...and the way of speaking can only mean..

__

“Myrrh?...”, you ask in an infinitely small and frankly, ridiculous tone.

The darkness does nothing. It just stays still, unyielding and suffocating. 

__

It starts receding out of seemingly nowhere, all to a single point. 

__

Eventually you can make out a figure, and a pair of familiar reddish-purple eyes although they no longer harbour love, excitement or any of the usual emotions they hold. No, these only stare at you with hatred, malice and madness. 

__

The darkness has now fully receded, allowing you to look upon her. 

__

Instead of her white dress and red cape, she now wears a black dress and shoulder pauldrons that have spikes that reach to halfway up her head. She also now wears a pair of black black greaves and sabatons, that also have deadly looking spikes. The cape is now a regal purple, looking exactly like the same colour of the Grado empire. In a gauntleted hand she holds her dragonstone no longer blue and immaculate, instead a red and purple colour with many cracks on the surface.

__

After getting a look at her, you look up and meet her eyes staring straight at you with the most intense look of hatred you’ve ever seen. 

__

Before you can say anything she speaks up, saying words that chill you to your core..

__

_“You are correct. I am Myrrh, she who serves the king, Fomortiis faithfully. I will not forgive you for pulling me away from my master, **lowly** human.”_

__

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! so uhh it feels kinda strange to have done my first fic not gonna lie, but hopefully it was enjoyable to read. The title is Latin (courtesy of google translate cuz idk Latin) for ‘On fallen wings’. I couldn’t think of a better title, so there lmao hopefully it works well.
> 
> Anyhow, yeah fallen Myrrh!  
> I have absolutely zero idea why, but it’s just a concept that’s stuck in my brain for so long now. I did base it a little bit off a design I saw on Reddit of Catria as a Hel general and I was like, ‘hey what if I did something a bit like that but use my fave loli dragon?’  
> And that’s how it came to be really, plus I’ve not been able to find any art or a fic for that matter depicting her like this so I thought I’d have a bit of fun.  
> So as you probably guessed, this Myrrh comes from a world where Fomortiis won but didn’t kill Myrrh cuz he knew that as a manakete, he had uses for her and her power. So he corrupted her, by corrupting her dragonstone which then corrupted her when she transformed. Or at least that's the basic thing I’ve got for now, cuz like the dragonstone is essentially the manaketes second consciousness in a way? Idk I’ve just headcanonned it like that so that’s how it works here lol. It doesn’t seem like too much of a reach to me, I mean if Valter could go mad from just touching a lance it surely makes sense Myrrh could from her dragonstone right? Regardless of how things work, Myrrh is Fomortiis' servant as a result of his magic doing all that nasty business that he doesn't concern himself with.
> 
> Aaaaand that’s about all I have to say, I'm going to run off to probably write more things. If you guys think I could improve or anything else, a comment would be massively appreciated. Also, if enough of you guys want me to make a little series something like the forging bonds for the other fallen heroes, I'm down for it if you all want it :)
> 
> Thanks again for reading this!
> 
> -Fjal


End file.
